My Path
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: For those of you who were intrigued by Josephine in Little Moments of Lupin I bring you her tale. Her life in the Werewolf Colony, interactions with Remus and Greyback. Gritty,scary and slightly dystopian I bring you the tale of Josephine. A brave, kind Slytherin who through cunning and the help of Remus Lupin makes a large difference. Made up of both OCs and Canons. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Road

There's a road to becoming evil. It's long and confusing and has twists and turns. It's not dark. Not in my opinion, at least. In my opinion, it's well lit. It's easy to get lost and even easier to find your way back. Getting on it is rarely your choice. There's a day in your life where you stand before two trails. They're seemingly identical until you take the first few steps down. That being so, it's hard for you to predict which one is right. It gets chosen for you in the end.

My road was chosen for me when I was eleven years old and climbed atop the stool at Hogwarts to find out which house I was to be in. Would I be in Ravenclaw like my father? I was rather witty and clever. I always had a plan. Perhaps Gryffindor like my mum. I was loyal and brave enough. Willing to go to any lengths for the good of my friends.

Maybe I'd even get Hufflepuff. I'd been called kind and compassionate many times.

The Sorting Hat had said _'You have a choice, but it also is up to me...what is it you choose, child?'_

All I could think was _'Put me where I belong. Put me where I will survive.'_

And then the hat declared _'Slytherin!_ '

I could feel my face fall. The other children I had met on the train looked confused. Of course they were. I had made them laugh, bought them treats off the trolley and eased their nerves about coming here. They, much like myself, couldn't comprehend why I had been placed in a house infamous for cunning and blind ambition.

I recall my feet dragging as I walked to my house's table and how my shoulders slumped when I sat down. It didn't matter how many friendly faces greeted me, it only mattered how many seething faces I perceived. For no reason did they look angry. It was frightening.

That was when I realized that I had no say in my fate.

Which brings us to the day I began my long trek down the path of malevolence. The path of death and destruction. The path of corruption and cruelty.

It was by the lake that I was fiercely kissing Caradoc Dearborne. A Hufflepuff with a kind heart and handsome face. While his house had no qualms with our relationship, Slytherin highly discouraged it. Going as far as to threaten to rough the both of us up. Blane Swott in particular. I had insisted our relationship end, at least until we had left Hogwarts. Caradoc was much more resilient. He had protested and offered up the idea that we were to be secret lovers. A romantic notion.

I recall being in love with the proposition. Being enraptured in the concept of a forbidden romance.

That was before this night. The night of a full moon where Caradoc first said that he loved me.

"I know that I've never said it...but I love you, Josephine," breathed Caradoc holding my face in one of his hands.

I smiled slightly, switching from sitting cross legged on the grass to resting on my knees.

"I think I've know that for a while," I admitted.

Caradoc's hand slid down to my neck and he gently pulled my face to his, our lips locking. My fingers found their way into his dark curls and I kissed him back, passionately.

It was the most perfect moment I could imagine. Kissing the boy I loved by the lake where the pale moon light glimmered. The only thing looking at us were the stars above and perhaps the giant squid. Caradoc had shown me love and kindness. Granted that not all Slytherins were quite so cunning and I had a handful of true friends within them, I had still longed for more tender compassion. A relationship where the reason behind it was to simply be with me and not gain anything other than my company. Caradoc had given that to me.

Perhaps that mindset was what had given me the courage to proceed with our relationship. Even after the Yule Ball our fourth year.

Phineas Elkins, one year senior than me, had seen me dancing with Caradoc and caught us kissing in the corridor. He warned me that Hufflepuffs were lower than Pigmy Puffs and to date one of them was a disgrace to our house. I had tried to break it off with Caradoc after that. Telling him it was dangerous for us to be together. He didn't care though.

Often, his friends would cover for us. Even Colette Salt, a Slytherin Prefect, lied for me. She, much like myself, was a die-hard romantic and perhaps my closest friend.

However, no matter of lies and deception could save us from this moment.

"Ah, there!"

Caradoc and I separated, glancing in the direction of the voice we had just heard. Striding towards us was Corin Bullstrode, Phineas Elkins, Nelda Flint and, of course, Blane Swott. All wearing sinister smiles.

"Shit," Caradoc murmured.

I almost gasped, but managed to keep my jaw set. I could feel my eyes widen in shock.

Caradoc and I quickly jumped to our feet, ready for a fight. Caradoc had his hand resting on the wand in the pocket of his coat. I had mine raised and stood poised to attack. After all, my father had trained me not to rely on magic alone, but combat in addition. I had been banned from the dueling club because my attacks were not merely with my wand but with my feet and fists.

I recall apologizing to McGonagall and explaining that I meant only to win, not to inflict harm. I told her that my father was an Auror and had trained me in the art of wand combat. To my relief, she had believed me. I was informed that my skills were too advanced for an even match and that though I could continue playing Quidditch Keeper, I was no longer allowed to duel.

Unfortunately this had left me as more of an adequate duelist, and a better fighter.

A tense silence lingered in the mere feet that separated us.

"Let's just talk, shall we?" Caradoc suggested in a tranquil voice.

My eyes narrowed, focusing on Blane. He looked at the large and burly Corin, nodding at me. My gaze flickered to him. Corin drew his wand out of his robes and whipped it at me. Ropes shot out in my direction. Quickly I tucked and rolled to the side, narrowly escaping their grasp.

I looked back to Caradoc who was charging Henry. Blane waved his wand in an almost lazy fashion, Caradoc was sent flying towards the lake, landing on his back. He coughed as the air left his lungs.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to reach his side and help him up. I couldn't though.

Ropes snagged me around the arms and waist. I yanked away from Caradoc and into the arms of Corin Bullstrode. He chuckled darkly. Clearly proud that his second attempt to restrain me had been a success.

"Careful, Corin. Make sure she stays bound," Nelda warned, rolling her sleeves up over her bony arms.

I screamed as loud as I could. My lungs burned as they strained to reach top volume. Corin's hand clamped over my mouth and I watched in horror as Nelda, Blane and Phineas approached the slowly recovering Caradoc. He stumbled to his feet, drawing in wheezing breaths. My teeth fought to bite Corin's palm but couldn't seem to get a grip.

"Listen...I'll leave Josephine alone. We'll...we'll never see each other again... Let's just pretend this never hap...happened," Caradoc panted.

My eyes widened as I looked at Blane. He seemed to consider Caradoc's offer.

"No," Blane replied simply.

Blane' fist collided with Caradoc's nose, who was sent to the pebbly shore. Nelda kicked him in the stomach causing him to grunt out in pain.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks and I struggled more against my restraints.

 _'You're a Slytherin, Jo! You're determined and cunning and ambitious! You're willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want! Fight harder! Harder!'_ a strong voice within me encouraged.

I opened my mouth again, my teeth grazing Corin's palm. I clamped my jaw, catching his flesh and biting some off. He yelped out in pain and pushed me away. A metallic taste tainted my tongue. Blood.

Corin gaped at his hand, obviously in awe at the chunk of skin missing.

"You bitch!" he yelled, looking up at me.

I took this opportunity of confusion to charge him, my right shoulder leading. Though my arms were bound to my sides, the slight speed I had gathered within the few yards between Corin and I caused him to fall over. His head smacked the ground and his eyes closed. Momentarily incapacitated. Looking over my shoulder I saw the horrifying sight of Nelda, Blane and Walter beating Caradoc senseless.

My eyes scanned the grass for my wand, finally landing on it just feet away. Once more, I threw myself into a tuck and roll, my hand grabbing the wand as I landed upright. Bending my wrist at an uncomfortable angle, I aimed my wand at the ropes. There was a sizzling as my ' _incendio'_ spell dissolved the ropes to ash.

Finally free, I leapt to my feet.

A perfect opportunity was before me. Blane, Nelda and Phineas had their backs to me. They were all too mesmerized in the tormenting of poor Caradoc.

I pointed my wand at Nelda and yanked her to me. She screamed as she slid the short distance across the grass. Blane and Phineas spun around, bewildered. As Nelda came within reach, I threw my right arm into a heavy thrust. My knuckles met her jaw and she flipped, landing on the ground. She clutched her face and moaned.

I waved my wand again and hoisted Phineas into the air by his ankle. Blane laughed loudly in a sick sort of amusement. It distracted me just slightly, but the rage burning within helped me to focus on my target again. I flung Phineas back in my direction and he fell to the ground, with a thud. He puffed in the same way Caradoc had just moments ago and struggled to stand to his feet. As soon as he managed to haul himself up, bending over and gasping for breath, my leg lifted up and the bottom of my boot collided with his cheek. A gash instantly appearing.

"Bravo, Josephine! Bravo!" applauded Blane.

My eyes flickered to Caradoc who was crumpled up on the ground. I gasped and ran forward. His lip was busted and his right eye swollen. Bruises were already starting to form on his body. I brushed some hair away from his sweat coated forehead.

"Oh, Josephine, Josephine, Josephine… We warned you, love," Blane sighed in a chiding tone.

My head whipped around and I glared up at Blane.

"Well, you took down Phineas, Nelda and Corin. I s'pose that I'm next then?"

He sounded almost bored.

"Yes, you are," I growled.

I leapt to my feet, my wand extended at him. My chest heaved with exasperation, I felt as though I were going to explode with wrath. For some reason, no curse escaped my wand. Nothing. I just glared at him, trembling with anger.

"Oh, Jo. Come on. Take me down. Look what I've done to poor Caradoc. I deserve to have something done to me."

"You do…but I want to make you a deal," I replied in a low voice.

Blane raised a fair brow and cocked his head to the side.

"I'll leave you unscathed and won't tell Dumbledore about this incident, if you leave Caradoc alone. Do anything to me. Leave Caradoc alone," I reiterated.

Blane stroked his chin thoughtfully. My breathing quickened as I watched Corin start to limp over to Nelda's side, aiding her. I struggled to maintain steady eye contact with Blane's cool gaze.

"Anything? We can do _anything_ to you?" he clarified.

I swallowed, wanting to eat my words. This deal I had struck was very poorly worded. I hadn't been thinking. Finally, I answered.

"Anything," I confirmed.

It seemed like Phineas, Nelda and Corin had appeared out of thin air.

"Josephine here says that in exchange for Caradoc's safety, we can do anything we like to her," Blane informed them.

Nelda rubbed her face, her dark eyes burning into me as Corin pulled her to his side. A menacing grin spread on Phineas' face and he chuckled quietly.

"I think we should accept, Blane… Let's accept," urged Phineas.

"Yes, Josephine. We'll accept your offer. Corin, make sure that Caradoc can't go anywhere. Nelda, Phineas, grab Josephine."

Nelda and Phineas grabbed my arms, holding me back. Corin strode over to Caradoc languidly, Blane watching with eager eyes.

"What are you-what are you-what are you doing?" I stammered.

Corin stood over the shaking, damaged and destroyed Caradoc. I shook my head.

"No! No! No! Don't hurt him! You can't hurt him!"

Corin gave Caradoc a swift kick in the ribs causing him to gasp out in pain. His finger opened and closed, grasping at the pebbles. I sobbed, my eyes overflowing with tears.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone, Corin!"

Another kick to Caradoc's gut.

"Stop! Please stop! Please stop!" I begged, looking from Corin to Blane. "Blane, call him off! Please make him stop!"

Blane rolled his eyes and waved his hand flippantly.

"Enough, Corin. That's enough," ordered Blane.

Corin spit on Caradoc who had passed out, then pointed his wand at him. A white bolt of light shot out and Caradoc went stiff as a block. A groaned out in agony, pulling against the grasp of Phineas and Nelda. I could feel an excessive amount of tears begin to stream down my face and gasps escape my lips. How was this happening? How had I let myself be so stupid and selfish? I should have cut ties with Caradoc when I had the chance.

"Alright, time for Josephine to hold up her end of the bargain. To the Forbidden Forest!" Blane declared.

They began to tow me towards the tree line of the forest. I didn't even struggle. I could only cry.

"After all, it's a full moon. I'd hate to miss the opportunity to see a werewolf. What's the time, Corin?" asked Blane.

"Almost ten fifteen, Blane."

"Lovely. In just a half hour the moon will be at its zenith and we may see a transformation! Wouldn't that be exciting, Josephine?" Blane added with mock enthusiasm.

I shook my head in objection, my eyes wide with fear.

"No. No, Blane! This is so stupid! This is madness! Surely, there are better things to do!" I shouted.

He didn't respond.

Deeper and deeper, we delved into the Forbidden Forest. Eventually, I gave up trying to escape. I surrendered. Something I rarely did. We arrived at a clearing when Blane had decided we had gone far enough. I was thrown to the ground. Luckily, the damp earth cushioned my fall.

"You'll find your way out by morning I'm sure…if the werewolves don't get you first," Blane explained.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at my leg. There was a loud crack and a bolt that looked like lightning struck me in the shin. There was a snapping noise and a surge of pain went through me. He'd broken my leg. I let out a cry of pain and felt to the ground, clutching my calf.

"Give Josephine her wand. We aren't so monstrous to leave her _that_ unprotected against a werewolf," Blane ordered casually. "And if Dumbledore hears of this being our fault…Caradoc will have a lot more than some bruises and broken ribs. I'm sure you'll come up with an excuse. A resourceful girl like yourself."

Corin tossed my wand at me, still wearing a furious expression. Not that I could blame him.

The last thing I heard as they disappeared into the forest was Blane telling Nelda she would need to obliviate Caradoc's memories of this night.

I couldn't help but snivel slightly at the agony rushing through my body. I hugged my leg to my chest, rocking back and forth. I tried to resolve some way to get out of this situation. Limp away when the pain subsided was my best bet.

" _Snap!"_

I looked up from my mangled leg, my eyes darting about my surroundings. All I could see was moonlit trees and rocks covered in moss. I took a deep, shaky breath and surveyed the area. My fingers gripped the handle of my wand, as if I had enough focus to fire a proper spell.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out in a feeble voice.

I prayed it was Firenze. A centaur I had come across in these woods once. I had been lost and he had guided me out. It wasn't my four legged friend though. It was Him. The one who ruined my life.

"Hello, girl."

My head whipped around in alarm, eyes wide with fear. A man emerged from the shadows dressed in a long, dark coat and rugged pants. His chest and feet were bare. However, that was not the most shocking thing about his appearance. It was the massive patches of hair consuming almost every inch of his skin. It was not as thick as an animal's, but far more thick than any human's. His nose was flattened at the bridge and his eyes were black as coals. Too black. No whites visible. He resembled a vicious dog.

An eerie smile broke out on his face to reveal sharpened teeth. I shrunk back somewhat as he stepped towards me, attempting to ignore the stabbing agony in my leg while I scooted away. Dirt coated my jeans and twigs hit my palms. He continued to approach me.

"Who are you?" he asked in a pensive tone.

I aimed my wand at him, my hand trembling. He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Are you really so afraid, girl?" questioned the man.

"Stay back," I warned, my voice wavering.

He took another step, almost mocking me.

"I mean it! Stay back!"

My voice was hoarse and weak. Tears were falling down my face.

"All I want to know is the pretty girl's name," he shrugged.

I swallowed, still aiming my wand at him with a quivering fingers.

"I'm Josephine. Now leave me be!"

The man's back arched in an unnatural fashion. I gasped as he laughed.

"I wish I could. However, I can't really control myself at the present time," he groaned.

I felt my eyes widen even more. There was no more need to hint or taunt me with cryptic statements. This man was a werewolf. I had moments before the moon reached its zenith and he transformed, leaving me no chance at defending myself. My arms and legs quaked. I knew I couldn't make a run for it. A girl with a broken leg who had already expended most of her energy, dragging herself through the dirt in vain attempt to save her life was in no fit state to sprint off into the woods.

Another crack sounded and the man's arms began to sprout hair, claws extended from his fingertips.

I gasped loudly.

"You know," the man began drawing in a quick breath. "You're quite beautiful."

I shook my head vigorously as if that would change the situation I was in. As if my denying the circumstances would save me. I waved my wand, sending a 'stupefy' spell his way, but it missed. My focus was off. Way off. With good reason.

"I think I'll keep you when I'm done," grunted the man.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted my lips as the man's mouth elongated into a snout. My eyes darted about searching for cover or a weapon. A way out. I had nothing.

I pointed my wand at my mangled leg, Bandages shot out, binding themselves around my calf. A human cry and animalistic roar sounded from the werewolf as I forced myself to my feet. I started to limp away, deep down knowing that I didn't stand a chance. If I'd learned anything about werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts it was that they had a keen sense of smell; so even if I could manage to hide behind a tree the beast would still be able to sniff me out.

Still, doomed as I was I couldn't bring myself to give up. To stop fighting. With labored breath I hobbled through the woods, bracing myself against the trees. The sounds of a man in agony faded away and were replaced by the howls of an animal. Hopefully, my intuition that the castle grounds were just north was correct and even more hopefully, I was almost there with help on the way.

As I said before though, I was doomed. I didn't even see the tree line when I heard the bounding of lithe feet behind me.

I spun against the base of a large tree, planting myself against it. Tears streamed down my face along with steady beads of sweat. I could hear him. The snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves beneath his massive paws. I could even hear the snuffling of his snout against my scent's trail. My wand free hand clamped over my mouth, trying to quiet my breathing. Again, I knew it was no use. I was done for. Done.

A scream erupted from my lips as the werewolf appeared face to face before me. Though the scream as muffled by my hand, he still heard it. He roared loudly in my face and my arms snapped to my sides, fingers clawing at the bark behind me in frustration that there was nothing I could do. The wolf's hot breath ran over my face, cooling it in places where perspiration had heartily gathered. I yelled with him, bracing myself for the feeling of his fangs sinking into my flesh. It would be painful. It would be agony.

I couldn't believe this. The situation was pure lunacy. I was about to become a werewolf. It seemed my fate of becoming evil was soon to be sealed.

' _Maybe I won't become a werewolf. Maybe he'll maul me to death instead,'_ I thought in what was left of my sound mind.

My eyes met the wolf's. They weren't much different from when he had been a human. He sniffed my face, taunting me almost. It was as if the werewolf knew what he was doing. Playing with his food.

A fire burned within me. I felt almost insulted. Something I could not stand. Being insulted, mocked or even watching it occur to my friends had never ceased to get a rise out of me.

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted.

For I knew there was no escaping and he was not going to leave me unscathed. The werewolf lunged forward towards my shoulder and sank his fangs into my skin.

You would think I would have fought back. Someone as skilled in combat as me. Instead I stood there and took it. I resigned to it. That was odd for me. I never took anything lying down. I couldn't fathom why now was any different. Why today was the day I'd decided to give up. The day that mattered most. I didn't know then that I had a purpose. I was supposed to be a werewolf. Everything had been building up to this.

 ***Well? Interested in more? I loved this character so much I couldn't resist writing her a story of her own. So should I continue? Would you read it? Please review and let me know. I got the next chapter almost finished!***

 **My love and lots of chocolate from Lupin,**

 **Ocean Eyed Redhead**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Revenge

I heard a soft grunt and felt myself being lifted into the air.

'I'm being rescued...'

I was wrong though.

When my eyes opened I saw a questionably familiar face. One with eyes the color of coal and pointed teeth. I wanted to fight. To roll out of his arms, sweep his legs and run away. It was impossible though. A burning sensation was impossible to ignore. It began in my shoulder and ran through the rest of my veins. I could feel my leg was still bound, but that didn't stop it from hurting. That didn't prevent the brutal screaming of pain protruding from it.

My dad's voice came to mind. Singing my lullaby.

'One, two, now we're off, dear...'

I could hear my heart pound in my ears.

'Going up, she goes! Up she goes!'

My face was masked in sweat and probably dirt. One of my eyes felt smaller than the other as if it were swelling. My breaths were shallow and rattling.

'Balance yourself like a bird on a beam... In there she goes! There she goes!'

There was a vague feeling of stickiness coming from the left side of my body.

'Up, up, a little bit higher... Oh my! The moon is on fire!'

"Ah!" I gasped, feeling a sting shoot through my neck.

"Sh, sh, sh," the man crooned.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. Instead I succumbed to sleep, once more.

The process of coming in and out of sleep happened often over the span of two days. Each time a different sight came into view. Torches. Rows of sleeping children. Finally, a wooden desk pressed against a stone wall with a golden candle stick holder, the white candle burned almost completely out with wax spilling over it.

That was the sight that made me stay awake.

I blinked a few times letting everything come into focus. What was I looking at? Rather, where was I?

Jumbled papers lay on the top of the desk with a sturdy, wooden chair pushed into it. No pictures or tapestries adorned the walls.

I was pleasantly surprised that my body was no longer overcome with pain, but instead slightly achy. As though I'd slept in an uncomfortable position.

As heavy as my arms felt, I managed to push myself up, so I was sitting. Then I noticed I was on a large bed, with a dark red duvet. I couldn't begin to comprehend where I was.

Regardless, I still took in my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was how though the whole room was made of cement and stone, there was a wooden door on the other side of the room.

I turned my head to the left to see long, white curtains that filtered in just the slightest bit of light, beside that was a wardrobe and beside that a mirror. On the nightstand opposite my side of the bed was a burned out candle and a bottle of Skelegrow, nothing more.

I still hadn't the faintest idea of where I was. Going out the door to check my location was not a good idea. Not when I had no idea what lurked just outside.

'Look out the window,' that smart voice in my mind suggested.

I went to slide out of the bed then realized that my leg was no longer bound. Furthermore, it didn't hurt. My eyes flickered back to the bottle of Skelegrow and the faintest memory of someone pouring it down my throat came to mind. Someone had healed my broken leg. The method of mending a broken leg with Skelegrow meant that they had not set the bone and healed it with a simple spell. Rather, it meant someone had cast a spell to dissolve the bone in my leg and grew me new bones. The thought sent a chill down my spine and I found myself thankful that I had been too heavily knocked out to wake up during that process.

Still, such a crude method of healing a broken bone made me uneasy as I struggled to recall the events that had led me here.

I found it surprisingly easy to stand. I felt no pain and no fatigue.

I walked with trepidation towards the drapes, eager to see what side of the world the sun was coming from. My mind hoped for the English countryside or perhaps a bustling, small town. I did not know how far off those guesses were.

My hands tentatively grabbed the rough fabric of the drapes and I pulled them aside with trepidation.

My jaw dropped at the sight before me.

Out the large, glass, paned window I was able to make out that I was high in the air and that the light I had seen creeping in was not that of the sun. Instead it was a Quidditch field sized room with high ceilings. Everything was grey. The floors, the walls, the lighting. Perhaps what was most shocking was the amount of people...and their varying ages...and their activities... Their savage activities. Most of them were children and they were throwing themselves violently at what appeared to be workout dummies. Muggle workout dummies. This operation, whatever it was, definitely wasn't well funded.

Everyone was dressed in black, tight fitting clothes and rows of empty cots that I had seen when I was in and out of consciousness lined one area of the room.

I closed the curtains with shaking hands. Where was I? What was I doing here? My knees threatened to buckle, causing me to stumble backwards. I caught myself on the edge of the bed only to be frightened once more.

To my right was a girl, eyes wide. I hadn't even noticed her. She was haunting and worn and...me. My jaw hung slightly open as I realized that I had caught my reflection in a long, standing, oval mirror. With unsteady feet I approached it.

I was surprisingly clean, though my outfit was practically unrecognizable. My hose were ripped in several places and my boots were gone. The pleated skirt I had worn last night was torn and my white button up was caked with dirt. However the dirt on my shirt wasn't what was so troubling. It was the massive amount of blood on my shoulder. I gasped softly and touched the collar, now crisp and rusty brown. Tugging it down I saw a large, mesh patch with some blood seeping through.

"What..." I breathed. "Oh."

Then it came back to me. I had been bitten last night by a werewolf. Turning my head I noted the long, deep cuts starting on my right cheekbone and going all the way down my neck. They had already begun to heal, but would scar. After all, they were cursed wounds. I was cursed.

'So all I know if that I've been healed and that I'm a werewolf... I don't know where I am, who took me here or why whoever they are are keeping me alive...' I thought.

The door swung open and I jumped with a gasp. Behind me stood the man from last night. Though the whole ordeal was fuzzy, his face was still familiar with perfect clarity. I reached for my wand that I would normally keep tucked in my skirt, but it was nowhere to be found. Confiscated.

"You'll get your wand back eventually," the man sighed, shutting the door as he walked in. "How are you Josephine?"

I stood, trembling before this frightening man. I felt tears flood my eyes as they scanned the room for a weapon. Anything I could use as a weapon.

"Are you going to answer me?"

He removed the long coat I recognized from last night and let it fall limply to the floor. In nothing but ill fitting trousers he began to approach me. A glimmer of gold caught my eye. The candlestick holder on the desk by the other side of the room. I could bludgeon him well with this. Then make a break for it.

The man slowly sauntered forward prompting me to climb on his bed and move opposite. The smoky black eyes bore into me, burning my soul. My heart was thrumming in my ears as a low chuckle emitted from the man.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback," he greeted cordially.

I became grateful for the barrier the bed created between us. He walked over to the window I had stood before and drew the curtains back, watching the scene below like a proud father. With his back to me I lithely and silently moved to the desk and grabbed the candlestick holder, gripping it tightly.

"And you're Josephine, if I recall. Correct?"

"Yes," I replied.

I barely recognized my voice. It was hoarse and low. I suddenly became aware of how dry my throat was and coughed. Greyback sighed, starting to face. Casually I placed my hand that grasped the candlestick holder behind my back. Hopefully it didn't look too suspicious.

He grinned at me, exposing his sharp teeth just barely.

"You must be thirsty. Forgive my manners. Would you like me to fetch you something to drink?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

Greyback strolled around the bed heading towards his desk.

'Oh, no,' I thought.

He was going to notice the missing candle. I would have to attack the second Greyback reached the desk. Otherwise, I would be found out. Quickly, I backed up against the wall beside the bed, bracing my foot up against it while I leaned back as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"I always keep a stash of Goblin Ale in my desk. Properly brewed, may I add," he said pointedly.

The second he reached his desk I pushed myself off the wall with my foot and ran towards him, rearing the candle holder over my head. I jumped at his back bring my hand down to bash in his head.

He whipped around and grabbed my wrist, pushing me to the floor with ease. My head smacked against the ground and I released my weapon, suddenly incoherent. My eyes shut, the sound of the candlestick holder rolling away and Greyback laughing darkly ringing in my ears.

"That must have hurt," he remarked.

I opened my eyes, two Greybacks were above me. Slowly they came into focus forming one hideous monster of a man. With a complacent look, Greyback bent down, grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me onto the bed. He was still laughing.

"You're a funny thing, Josephine. First you try and escape a fully developed werewolf in the forest with a broken leg and now you're attempting to take on a grown man. You've got quite a bit of...pluck."

Slowly, I found the strength to sit up. Greyback had walked back to the desk and removed a bottle from a drawer with two glasses. He poured dark brown liquid into each of them and strolled with a sigh back to the bed, extending a glass to me. Hesitantly, I accepted. Desperate for something to drink. He watched with eager eyes as I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. It burned as it ran down my throat, but somehow soothed the dryness. I knew that effect was only temporary.

I must have made an amusing expression because he seemed quite entertained.

"I need water. Alcohol won't positively contribute to dehydration," I grumbled in an almost whisper.

"You'll have water soon enough. I don't want you weak. After all, I like you and I would hate for you to die in the fight," he remarked.

I blinked in confusion. A fight? My confusion was apparent.

"I mean it, I like you. Sadly, though," he sighed taking a seat next to me on the bed," you need to be evaluated."

Instinctively I scooted over, shifting so I could only see him in my peripheral vision. He took a sip of his drink then placed a hand on my back.

"You see, though I find you fascinating and your many attempts to escape me in the past twenty four hours have been very entertaining, I need to make sure you can cut it here."

I didn't respond. His fingers fell slowly down my back sending a shiver down my spine. Evaluated? This past ten minutes had been the most exhausting of my life. I'd woke up in a foreign place with a new, cursed set of DNA. I'd been faced with a horrifying truth and tried to attack a man nearly twice my size. Needless to say that this whole fighting concept was news to me and my brain just barely had the capacity to store even more new information.

"Who-who am I fighting?" I asked, still looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

He bared his yellow teeth in a sinister smile.

"Wizards, witches...more of us."

'Us? Oh...'

By 'us' Greyback meant werewolves. I had almost forgotten. For a brief moment the fact that I was now a werewolf had left my mind. An ignorant bliss had overcome me and my plagued blood was only a fleeting thought...until now. My heart fell as it sank in that I was one of the cursed ones.

The stages of grief seemed to pass within seconds. Perhaps that was because I knew who was truly responsible for this act of atrocity. He was right beside me.

"In about an hour, enough time for you to mentally prepare yourself, I will place you in an arena with nine of my best pledges and recruits. The lot of you will battle and whoever wins will be promoted to Elite."

'Pledges? Recruits? Elite?'

Nothing was making sense. The only thing I understood was that I was now a werewolf and that I would soon battle for a promotion.

"And whoever loses?" I asked softly.

"They die."

His response was so casual it sent shivers down my spine. My fists clenched and I felt myself start to tremble again. Greyback's eyes were on me, burning a hole in my skin practically.

"Don't fret. I have faith in you. You're a fighter and a Slytherin," he said tapping the emblem on my breast.

I jerked away and he laughed quietly.

"You Slytherins will go to any lengths to survive."

I finally forced myself to look at him. His eyes were so black. Like smoke after a large fire.

"S-so you're saying I'll have to kill people in order to live," I clarified.

He gave a single nod in confirmation. I inhaled trying to soothe the raging fire of anxiety in my chest. I suddenly felt fury well up inside me. My eyes narrowed at him, causing him to raise his brows.

"What if I don't care to live anymore?" I countered.

"Are you saying you would rather die than stay here?" asked Greyback.

"Essentially."

"Huh," he mused.

There was a pause in which we both maintained eye contact. I was surprised at how easy it was to do so. I was terrified and every instinct I had encouraged me to shrink away. I fought the urge to do so and set my jaw. I knew he was trying to intimidate me and I would not allow that to happen.

"I don't believe you'll throw in the towel so soon, Josephine."

"No?" I snapped.

Greyback shook his head, bringing his knuckle to my face and tipping up my chin. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to pull away.

"No. It's instinct to protect yourself and I'm sure when you see at least one of your opponents you won't be able to resist attacking."

My eyes shot open and I felt my heart pound harder. It didn't take a genius to know what he was talking about. Blane, Nelda, Corin or Phineas. I was about to fight one of them.

"Which one of them did you capture?" I asked in an even tone.

Greyback looked at his ceiling contemplatively then back down to me. He tapped his chin and shook his head once more.

"I'd like that to be a surprise."

"Who is it?" I growled.

"I won't say."

"Who!"

Suddenly Greyback's hand came flying towards my face and met my face. My head whipped in the direction he had struck me in and a surge of pain ached in my cheekbone. Then it began to sting. Slowly, I looked back to him, my mouth slightly agape.

"Talk back to me again and I'll do a lot more than slap you," he warned in a sinister voice.

I breathed frantically through my nose, setting my jaw. Greyback pointed his finger in my face.

"Do you understand?"

"Hitting me doesn't necessarily inspire me to fight," I replied.

"I didn't ask for a snide comment. I asked if you understood, Josephine."

I did not answer but stared at him with utter vehemence in my eyes. He cocked a brow at me, awaiting my obedient response. Finally I answered.

"Yes, I understand," I replied slowly.

"Good," Greyback stated. "I'm going to grab you a change of clothes, water and a brush then we'll take you to the arena."

He braced his hands on his knees and pushed himself to his feet. They sounded heavy and deliberate as he walked to the door. Greyback glanced over his shoulder at me. I swallowed.

"You can try and escape if you like. It will prove quite amusing, I'm sure," he laughed darkly.

Then he was gone.

Counting to ten, I tried to steady my breathing. I could try and escape. Charge that door and see what awaited me outside, praying I made it out alive. I'd probably be killed though.

Then again, in death I would be free. Free of this curse. Free of being forced to fight. That was also an option.

However, I was never one to take the easy way out. I had always been a fighter. Then there was the chance to get revenge on the ones who had done this to me. Whoever it was he had thrust into that arena. I hoped it was Blane. Oh, I hoped it was Blane.

I finally resolved to fight. If I was killed, I was free. If I fought and won, I would have my revenge. Shortly after my victory, I would kill myself.

I'd rather die than be here.

Eventually, Greyback returned with provisions. Water, some bread, even new clothes and some twine for a hair band. I was more than uncomfortable beneath his gaze as ate and even more so while he watched dress. The outfit he had supplied me with was familiar. Something I often wore during combat training with my father.

A tight, short sleeved, black shirt and black capris of the same material. Unfortunately, I was not provided any sneakers or combat boots. Instead I was stuck in the flats I had worn last night.

His eyes sent a shiver down my spine as I removed my sweater and tie, then unbuttoned my shirt. I'd never been observed like this.

"You're very beautiful," he remarked.

I realized that I had started to tremble under Greyback's gaze. As I pulled the black shirt over my head, I felt hot breath against my neck causing me to jump slightly. Suddenly his hand had slid under my top and was grasping my right breast. In a knee jerk reaction, my elbow came up and rammed him in the nose three times. His hand released me and I heard him fall back a few paces, hitting something.

Quickly, I whipped around to see Greyback steadying himself on the bedpost, his nose bleeding. My chest heaved up and down as I stared at him. Though my eyes were brave and my chin was tilted upward in confidence, my heart pounded in my ears awaiting his violent reaction. Instead he just chuckled, touching the blood on his nose then looking at it amusedly.

"You're tougher than I thought."

I couldn't bring myself to respond. Not now at least. I was too on edge.

Greyback pushed himself to his feet. Quickly, I pulled on the pants he had provided me with before he could reach me. He closed the distance between us with three steps then gripped me my by shoulders. His fingers dug deep into my skin, causing me to cringe. He pulled me closer to him, his black eyes locking with mine.

"Do you not understand what I could do to you? I could kill you right now if I wanted."

My breathing hastened and I swallowed hard to keep down the sob that threatened to escape my lips.

"Then do it," I said in a firm but quiet voice.

His eyes narrowed and a sickening smile spread on his lips.

"I like you. You've got spirit, Josephine."

I gritted my teeth, suppressing a cry of anxiety. My head was hurting and his sharpened fingernails dug deeper into my skin. I could feel the skin start to break. Without warning he shoved me hard backwards. I landed with a loud thump on my backside, grunting in pain. Greyback bent down and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me to my feet.

"Now, you're going to do as I say and come with me to the arena."

'Son of a bitch...'

The fear must have shown in my eyes as he laughed a deep, throaty timbre.

"Come now, Josie... Don't you want your revenge?"

And that was what scared me most. I came to the realization that I did want my revenge.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Arena

When I exited Greyback's quarters, him leading me firmly by my shoulders, I saw there was more to the enormous underground than I anticipated. By more I mean there was what looked like a muggle sport's field, sans the corny advertisements. I stared up at it in horrified wonder. The large stadium lights stood within those walls too. The arena. My pace slowed, I only noticed because Greyback's grip tightened and I was thrusted forward.

We arrived at an archway that led into the arena where two men stood. One large with a shaved head and a single scar down the side of his neck, the other short and stocky with beady eyes. They stood resolutely as Greyback approached.

"Master," they greeted in unison.

"Gentlemen, this is tonight's surprise contestant Josephine. Please show her in," Greyback ordered.

He turned me around roughly, so we faced one another. His hands gripped me tighter and he pulled me close to his face.

"I wish you luck, Josephine. Truly. I hope we meet again."

He planted a gruff kiss on my forehead and shoved me backward, then walked away. Probably to find a front row seat. With numb feet I walked past the two men down a dimly lit hall. Voices became louder and louder. Timid and small voices. Weak and broken. Terrified.

I rounded the corner and froze. Those quiet and feeble voices belonged to children. Very, very young children. Most of them around eight, the oldest probably ten or eleven. I blinked, my breath catching in my chest. These were my competition? Children. The majority not even old enough to know how to use a wand?

Some turned to face me, eyes wide in confusion and horror. I couldn't meet their eyes. Instead I looked away. Then I remembered what I was truly after. Revenge.

I looked back up, avoiding the gazes of the kids who stared at me hopefully. Perhaps thinking I was here to rescue them.

My eyes searched the crowd for a participant my age. I inwardly pleaded that it was Blane. If there was anyone I more wanted to seek revenge on it would be that sorry, son of a bitch. In my hunt for one of the attackers I caught sight of more children pressed up against what appeared to be a gate. An almost medieval one that would be drawn up to allow entrance into some sort of fortress. Loud voices could be heard beyond it.

An audience.

My eyes flickered back to the huddle of bodies. My competition.

Then I saw him.

It was not Blane…but the next best thing.

Corin.

His broad shoulders were hunched and he stared straight forward, looking blankly at the gates leading into the arena. My teeth clenched and I waded through the crowd of children, shaking with anger. I could no longer feel my limbs. My body was busy flooding with rage. All I could think was that I wanted Corin dead.

I would avoid the fight with the children and kill Corin now. Strangle the life out of him. I neared him, my footsteps heavy. Yes, he was bigger and stronger…but I was far angrier. As I neared him, I could make out that his brows were furrowed in concern. I didn't care. I had no feelings of sympathy.

' _His fault… His fault…'_

The thought played in my mind on repeat, like a broken record.

I finally reached Corin's side.

"Hey," I said in low voice.

His eyes widened as he looked down at me. My fist reared back then collided with his nose. He stumbled back against a wall, clutching his nose.

"You son of a bitch!" I cried running towards him, jumping and landing on his torso, knees first.

He let out an 'oomph' of pain. Again and again I punched him. My ears were ringing and I could only just make out the sounds of children crying out in confusion. I punched him again and again in the nose, screaming indecipherably. My brain could only process my fury. Nothing else. My hands then gathered around his thick neck and I squeezed, my thumbs pressing down in the middle.

Blood poured out of his nose and his large hands swung up gripping my forearms, desperately trying to pry me off. It was no use of course. Though smaller, I was less injured and had far more inspiration to end his life.

His eyelids began to droop and I felt his hold on my arms loosen. This was it.

My breathing hastened as I realized what I was doing. I was murdering him. I was killing him. I was a killer. I let go abruptly, not even thinking about the repercussions. Corin coughed and choked for air, then I was hoisted up by my arms and dragged to the other side of the room. The two men from outside the gate straightened me up, the larger bending slightly to meet my eye level.

"Pull shite like that again and you're done. Understand?" he said in stern tone.

I panted and looked from the slowly recovering Corin back to the man. He raised his brows, waiting impatiently for my answer. I placed my hands on my hips and nodded, still regaining my breath. Then the two men were gone, returning to their posts.

Regret washed over me. I had my chance to kill Corin, die in the arena and forget this new, damning life I so desperately wanted out of…and I'd let it slip away. That moment of guilt that stopped me from ending Corin's life had cost me the two things I wanted most. Revenge and my death. What were my options now?

' _Go into the arena, disappoint Greyback, kill no one and be killed yourself,'_ the voice of mercy cried out to me.

Then my thoughts darkened.

' _Go into the arena, murder Corin and then let yourself be killed,'_ urged my evil side.

I shot a glare at Corin who was wiping blood from his face with the back of his hand. He returned my stare, then looked back out the gates.

I continued to neglect the imploring stares of the children who for some reason saw a savior in me. I was anything but. How on earth could they expect me to save their lives? What was I supposed to do? Make them an army and sick them on Greyback. Their fate was out of my hands. I could only control mine.

"Attention!"

I jumped at the booming voice that sounded from within the arena. It was lively and sinister. Full of sick intensity.

"Our Master Greyback, promised you entertainment tonight didn't he? Are you ready for it?"

A multitude of voices responded positively. Some of the children began to whimper and cry. I stuck out my jaw, shutting my eyes tight.

"Tonight, not only do we bring you our regularly scheduled battle, but a battle with two very intriguing contestants! Two Hogwarts sixth years will be joining the fight tonight! Both of which are Slytherins! Makes things a bit more interesting doesn't it my brothers and sisters?" the man inquired enthusiastically.

Another roar of agreement sounded and I exhaled, trying to expel the burning fire of anxiety from my chest.

"So for one night only, I bring you our regularly scheduled entertainment with a twist! Bring in the participants!"

A cranking noise came from up ahead, I watched as the iron-gate leading to the arena was slowly lifted. My breathing quickened again as what was happening sank in.

' _Oh, no… Oh, no…'_

I was frozen behind the pool of fifteen or so children whose faces were suddenly hardened. They were ready for this. They'd been trained for this. I was shoved forward, stumbling into the group. We walked out into the arena and I was blinded. Bright, white lights illuminated the stadium. I squinted, trying to adjust my eyes.

Scattered about the arena were bricks, sharpened sticks and what appeared to be a dull knife. Whoever didn't grab one of those items was either doomed to die or would have to fight with their bare hands. Corin looked bewildered as he observed the multitude of people in the stands above us, behind a chain linked fence. At the very top, though I couldn't exactly make out his features because of the lights, I saw Greyback. My neck became hot as my anger for him hit me.

' _Focus on Corin. Corin is who you want dead, Josephine…'_

The man who had been announcing walked towards the gates through which all of the contestants had entered.

"Let the competition commence in five-"

The whole crowd began to count down, though the announcer's voice stood out most.

"Four, Three, Two, One!"

I could make out various things being said in the audience before I could no longer hear anything. The one that stood out was:

" _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_

Then all I could hear was a ringing in my ears. My eyes took in the sights but for some reason I heard nothing. Children grabbed bricks and began to tackle each other, bludgeoning one another. A larger kid snapped another one's neck. I could feel my eyes widen and my face get hot as all the sights and sounds began to make sense.

I was in an arena. I was in it to kill or be killed. I was going to kill Corin. Then I was going let myself be killed. The word 'kill' had never been used much in my vocabulary, and now it seemed to be the only thing that made sense.

I watched trying to figure out my first move as a boy smashed a girl's face with a large piece of brick.

Suddenly, I was hurled off my feet and thrown backwards. I hit the wall behind me, smacking my head against it. I blinked, bewildered to see Corin charging me. His blood smeared face full of ferocity and anger. Corin had always been a bully. A mean person. However this Corin was neither. He was a deadly monster hell bent on killing me.

I scrambled to my feet as he neared me and leapt to the side. Corin collided with the wall.

The muted buzzing of the arena was gone. I could suddenly hear the fevered cries of the enthusiastic audience, the screams for mercy and death, the brutal snarling and huffing of the more violent participants as they prevailed.

Corin braced his hand on the wall and steadied himself. He looked over at me, breathing heavily. I did the only thing I could think to do. Run.

I dashed off towards the other end of the arena that was for the most part, vacant aside from a small girl's body that had been tossed aside. I could hear the heavy pounding of Corin's feet behind me. However, I was lithe and light on my feet. He wouldn't be able to catch me for some time. I just needed to wear him down, like a toddler.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Corin a few paces behind me. A few paces was all I needed.

' _Reach that wall, jump and kick off, then-'_

Paying attention to Corin had done me no good. I was suddenly on my back.

I looked up to see one of the sturdier and older boys above me. There was a sharp, sore pain in my gut. I looked to my side to see that the boy had thrown the brick at me and knocked me over. I gaped in horror. This child, not even old enough to be someone I could tutor was about to kill me. How could I fight back?

The boy placed his knees on my chest and gripped my throat.

I let him.

He didn't seemed confused. Just grateful. Breath began to leave my lungs very slowly. Then I remembered something important. In those few seconds that this young child had attacked me, Corin had been hot on my heels.

"She's mine!" a deep voice roared.

The boy was suddenly lifted from me. Corin held him by his shoulders then slammed him to the ground beside me. I gasped as a sickening crack sounded and looked to my left. The boy's glazed and lifeless eyes stared at me. He was gone. Seconds ago he had probably thought he was close to winning, as he had started to take out his toughest competition. Now he was dead.

I heard a loud grunt and turned my attention above me. In his hands, Corin held the brick the boy had thrown at me. He was about to slam it down on me with brutal force. I closed my eyes and quickly rolled out of the way. The brick hit the ground with a thud. I clambered to my feet quickly and resumed my former plan.

I could make out a handful of children still remaining. One girl stood in the corner of the arena crying while four others fought one another. One of which was wielding the dull knife.

I continued to run for the wall ahead of me. Once again, I could hear Corin just behind me. His labored breathing becoming louder as he slowly succumbed to exhaustion. I reached the wall and leapt forward, running up it slightly. My right foot planted and I pushed off firmly, turning myself in the air. Just as I had predicted, Corin was right behind me.

I reared back my fist and cried out, as my body collided with his, knees first.

Corin fell to the ground as my knees lodged in his gut and my fist came down hard, making impact with his eyes. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and continued to punch his face over and over, loud cries of rage emitting from my mouth with every blow. He eventually fell silent.

I jumped off his body and looked for a weapon.

Another brick just steps away, I dashed for it and returned to Corin's side. He lay beneath me, bloodied and broke. I raised the heavy brick above my head.

' _Bring it down. Bring it down and end this!'_ I thought.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I heard the crowd react to the sudden appearance of my skill set. They wanted me to kill him. I looked at the group where the children had been fighting to see the one girl still standing frozen. The rest of the children who had been fighting were dead. She held one of the sharpened sticks in her hand, a boy lay at her feet.

I was reminded of myself. Would killing Corin really settle the feeling of complete and utter animosity within me, or would it only make it grow and leave me powerless. Defeated.

That brief moment where my moral compass had interrupted was all Corin needed.

 _REMUS' P.O.V._

Sitting at Greyback's side I found my eyes glued to this girl. This sixth year Slytherin who was, if I may be crude, kicking the ass of the much larger boy her age. She was winning. She straddled the larger boy, a brick held above her head. I waited with baited breath for her to bring it down onto his face. Then she paused. I could see a look of revelation cross her face. A look of remorse and anger.

That was all the young man needed. Just one moment. His hand grabbed her ankle and the brick fell from her hand. It fell onto his chest. I found myself rooting for her. Like James when he watched a Quidditch game, I wanted to shout out and tell her what to do-not that I knew much about combat.

The girl scrambled off of the young man's body and leapt to her feet.

"Who's she?" I asked Greyback, leaning towards him in my seat.

I vaguely recognized her and it wasn't by her face. It was the agile, brisk and fluid movements she made as she fought. Had I seen it during one of The Order's raids? At Hogwarts? In Hogsmeade during a drunken brawl?

"Her name is Josephine. I've grown rather fond of her. Rather hoping she won't die actually," stated Greyback casually.

Josephine. I knew her. About three years younger than me and an amazing duelist. She had been one of the best in her year with her combination of successful spell-casting and physical combat. We'd never spoken but being Captain of the Gryffindor Dueling Club, I knew the top competitors of each house and year.

I focused on the stadium once more. Josephine looked to be contemplating the current situation while the large boy struggled to get to his feet, clutching his chest. She looked up at the stadium lights as though frantically searching for an answer in them. The boy took a knee, his shoulders heaving then Josephine dashed off towards the cluster of lifeless bodies where the variety of dull and useless weapons remained.

She quickly crouched beside a boy's body and snatched something from his hand. Upon narrowing my eyes I saw it was a knife. The large boy lumbered to his feet and chased after her with heavy steps. He was up, angry and on the lam. Exactly what she needed.

Josephine continued to dart towards one of the tall stadium lights. The young man following close behind, a rather sharp stick had made its way into his hands. She glanced over her shoulder and slowed. I couldn't understand why though. She was smart. She obviously had something on her mind. A plan. I couldn't quite make out what it was though. Her gaze was set on the stadium wall, right by one of the towering lights.

My jaw tightened as the young man's fingers gripped her shoulders, then loosened as she tore out of his grasp. She stumbled to the ground and rolled over. Greyback inclined his head interestedly, still spectating. I, on the other hand, was almost standing in intense desperation. I wanted her to win. I can't explain why I wanted this random girl from my rival house to live, but I did.

 _JOSEPHINE'S P.O.V._

I rolled over until I positioned directly beside the stadium light. Corin was quickly nearing me. As fast as I could I backed up, closer to the wall. Just as I had hoped, he straddled me. I stared up at him, nonchalantly inching my knife wielding hand towards the rope that tethered the light to the wall.

"You stupid, stupid bitch. I'm gonna kill you then I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts and tell them all you died…like a coward…in those damn woods," he panted.

I noticed the sharpened stick in his hand and swallowed, this had to be quick. I quickly sawed away at the rough rope to my right.

He raised the sharpened stick and stared down at me, eyes glinting with fear.

"Any last words, traitor?" he sneered.

I had no words. The deed was already done.

I shuffled to the side and his gaze followed me, an amused smile on his lips. With a grunt I gave the light the shove it needed.

Corin's expression became confused. He followed the stem of the light up as the illumination became darker and darker, falling down. With a groan I shoved him off of me and scrambled out of reach of the falling light.

It came closer and closer to falling on his petrified body that was rooted to the ground. I watched, trying to hide the look of horror and remorse in my eyes. I couldn't stand to appear weak at the moment. My breath hastened and my fists balled at my side. I closed my eyes after one last glance at Corin.

Corin still looked confused as the thick pole of the stadium light fell down and crushed him.

*Keep reading please! Remus Lupin and Josephine to interact in the next chapter.*


End file.
